A new beginning
by Mirror Kyaw
Summary: What happened to Gabriel and Jonas after they went down that hill? Was there a welcoming community at the end or was it all a myth? One shot.


Author's note: This is a one-shot story I wrote about what could possibly happen after the giver book, because it ends in a cliffhanger, for a literature class. It took place after 7 years after the ending. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for grammars and spelling mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The giver' and the characters in it. Except for some background characters included in this story.

**Chapter 1: A new beginning…**

"But perhaps it was only an echo." There was a long pause as he processes everything. "Okay Gabe time for bed." Jonas finally said. He got up from his chair gave Gabe a goodnight kiss on the forehead. It was chilly and both of them were in bright green and red sweaters; it has been 7 years since he left the community, his family, friends and Fiona. Every single night he would stay up thinking about her and his sister lily. He would think about his childhood with them and how he _sometime_, that's not the right word Jonas thought, how he would _ALWAYS _wished that they were here with him.

Gabe has grown up too, he is known a cheerful 9 year old with a brother who loves him more than anything in the world.

"Night," Gabe yawned as he drifted off to sleep. How lucky, if it wasn't for Jonas he would be dead; how lucky that he got to contain _love_ in his childhood and make friends with real friendship. How lucky…

Jonas turned off the lamp and went out of the room; into the living room where he sat on his spot on the sofa. Judging by his face he doesn't seem 19. Underneath his eyes were bags and wrinkles and his hair is messy and look like it was untouched for weeks; his mind is not a mind of a 19 year old but more of an single father. However despite these facts, he was happy.

He sipped his hot chocolate as he watch each and every unique snowflakes fall out the window. He closes his eyes, letting his eyes rest, but his mind was hanging on a thought. He sighed as a single drop of tear drop from his right eye; it was a tear of joy. He was thinking about a memory, a special one to start with. Suddenly he got up from the sofa, grabs a coat and went outside to get fresh air.

Outside was different. There were no drones or cameras flying around capturing your every move. People were wearing many different clothing, children laugh and play in the deep snow and adults relaxing. There were couples, some behind bushes and under mistletoe and some trying to solve their argument. Some children were crying their heads off and some adults were sitting alone on a bench. It has too many flaws for his former community to accept but this community was again….. different.

As he was walking down a road he overheard a conversation between a boy and an old woman. They were trying to open a can.

"Be careful Timmy it's very sharp." The old woman suggested.

"Okay grandma you've been saying that for the past 5 minutes; it's so not shwayy." The boy replied, his voice seemed deeply annoyed. He opened the can and as expected he cut himself with the lid.

"S***!" he shouted. The grandma shot an eye at him as she holds her grandson hand,

"Timmy, language!" she hissed. Jonas found himself chuckling; he started to remember the countless of time his parents used to say to that to him and even though he knew it was used in a different way, that didn't stop him from remembering those memories.

It seem as if it was yesterday he found his new home, it seem as if it was yesterday he left his former community behind; memories they are a funny thing aren't they?

His lips and hands now numb and in his hairs tiny snowflake danced around; his feet was concreted inside deep snow, his body still and his mind in another world. He let all his feelings and emotions process in.

Then with shaking breath he walked back home.

He took of his boots and coat and left it near a fire place to dry it up. Since he was a former receiver he used to have all the memories in the world and from what he learned, his love should be shared with not only a person but so far failed to find a lover. He gazed at the wooden door as if he was expecting someone to come in; someone like Fiona but after a while he gave up.

Suddenly he felt a nudge.

It was Gabe.

"Gabe you should be in bed," Jonas stated.  
"I know but I can't sleep, can you tell the bed time story again…please?" Gabe pleased; Jonas shook his head playfully as if he was just too much.

"Fine, but this is the last time tonight." Jonas informed Gabe. Gabe gave himself a clap of joy and joined Jonas on the sofa.

"It was almost December..." Jonas started.

Author's note: Reviews are appreciated (:


End file.
